unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harry Flynn
Hi mich, i see you have changed my picture of harry flynn. ha ha but i myself own " the official bethesda sofworks wiki" Mr fraser gutteridge owner of the official bethesda softworks wiki fjgutteridge 21:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I see you got locked out of the harry flynn page fjgutteridge 12:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Flynn No need for the picture change and the trivia isn't needed. The page will unlock automatically soon and the necessary info will be added in time. NT92 16:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes I did. No one said that she and Drake are married, this is just a speculation because of the ending of U3. I re-added that she appears in Chapter 5. Other than that, one of the admins, NT92 (or "AT92", in the way you call him), also doesn't like this edit. About the "Deuteragonist" thing; People can keep argueing about that, as we can claim that Sully is the "Deuteragonist" and similar stuff. As for the "main love interest" of the series, this is kind of true. -- Ilan xd 17:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I'm not on twitter so I never heard about that. You should also ask the admins of the wiki about writing things like "dueteragonist" or "tritagonist", even if it's true. About Sully, you're wrong, Sully is a very importent character in the games: If it wasn't him, so the events of Drake's Fortune, whould never happen, as well, without him, Nate could stay in the jail for few more years in Uncharted 2. -- Ilan xd 18:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: 'tagonists There's only one protagonist; Nate. There's no dueteragonist or tritagonist, or "second or third most important character". All of the relevant characters are equally important. If Elena and Drake are indeed married and it's confirmed then just source it in the article. NT92 20:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Elena and Fortress "Main" insinuates that a character is more important, but that's not the case as Uncharted has a bunch of "main" characters. Chloe became a main character since U2, Cutter is now a main character after U3 etc. Yes you can put Elena's Fortress appearance in there. Also, just click the signature button to sign your posts. NT92 13:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ... Hey, not sure if you are aware, but the reason Flynn's profile pic was changed was to coincide with the rest of the characters (who all used their renders). You'll notice that Roman, Navarro and Eddy all had their U2 MP renders instead of their official renders, which is now corrected. And please, try to cool off on this grudging obsession you have with me. NT92 15:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha strongest supporter of the Harry Flynn Picture War, I should get a badge for that XD (joke) thanks anyway.Geopsych 21:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello again just want to wish you a Happy New Year. Lets start the next picture war (lol joke) hope you had a good 2011 and bring on 2012Geopsych 01:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) My Name (Lol) Thanks for mentioning me on your profile. I appreciate it, it makes me feel good. Hallowseve15 02:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah Thank god its working here. Thanks for making me admin and cant wait to help. Thing is its not letting me do my edit on the admin page and i have tried everything i can to get it working but its not letting me. Many thanks Geopsych 18:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC)